Many devices include one or more location clients that operate using the location of the device as an input. Determining (e.g., continuously, often, or with a relatively high frequency) the location of the device using current apparatuses and techniques may consume more power than necessary, thus reducing the battery life of the device. Also, the current techniques and devices are limited in their ability to process location and geo fence events when the device is in a low power, sleep, or other mode where the power consumption of the device is limited.